


Roi Noir

by ILoveMyselfFU



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMyselfFU/pseuds/ILoveMyselfFU
Summary: Detektyw otrzymuje nietypową sprawę, poznaję nowych znajomych i nawiązuje bliskie znajomości.
Kudos: 1





	Roi Noir

Roi Noir  
To była jedna z tych nocy, takich nocy, podczas których przewracasz się w łóżku z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć, bo twój umysł ci nie pozwala. Czy to pełnia księżyca za oknem, ból w zatokach wywołany przeziębieniem, czy może to tylko twój pęcherz chce ci dać znać, że nie trzeba było tyle pić przed snem? Ty tego nie wiesz i ja nie wiedziałem, ale w odróżnieniu od ciebie mogłem podjąć decyzję. Wiedząc, że dalszy opór nie ma sensu, zwlokłem się z łóżka, by pójść do łazienki. Pozytywną stroną mieszkania samemu jest to, że nikt ci nie powie, że robisz za dużo hałasu, kiedy w środku nocy włóczysz się po mieszkaniu, negatywną, jest to, że nikt nie trzyma ci w tym czasie ciepła w łóżku, które pomogłoby w waszym trójkącie z Morfeuszem. Jest też praktyczna strona, wiesz dokładnie, gdzie co leży, więc nie ma opcji, żebyś miał się zabić po drodze do łazienki, ha, nigdy byś nie wpadł na to, że zatrzymuję resztki snu, chodząc z zamkniętymi oczami, a widzisz, zarządzanie zasobami w najdoskonalszej formie. Będąc w łazience, pewien, że to nie potrzeby fizjologiczne wyciągnęły mnie ze słodkich snów o relaksie w saunie, przemyłem twarz w chłodnej wodzie, by szybciej pobudzić twarz do działania. Z energią pozwalającą mi nie odpłynąć po kontakcie z poduszką, udałem się do gabinetu, gdzie odpaliłem komputer, skoro już nie śpię, przynajmniej zapracuję na swoje utrzymanie. Czekając, aż maszyna się uruchomi, wyjrzałem przez okno, by zobaczyć grube warstwy śniegu, zalegające na ulicy przed moim mieszkaniem.  
– To już trzecia noc, kiedy ulice nie są odśnieżone, administracja w tym mieście po prostu kocha mieć mieszkańców swojego miasta gdzieś. – rzuciłem w próżnię swoim popisowym anarchistycznym hasłem, żeby dodać sobie otuchy w obliczu mrozu na dworze. Marzenia o utopii, w której nie istniałaby opresyjna władza, przerwało mi buczenie komputera. Usiadłem do niego przy krześle, po czym zalogowałem się na swoją pocztę. Od ostatniego sprawdzenia minęło ledwie kilka godzin, a już pojawiły się nowe, podziękowania za pomoc, do portfolio, oferty romantycznych wyjazdów we dwoje, do kosza, „Mam nadzieję, że nie jest pan zbyt zajęty”. – No wyobraź sobie, że od kiedy zaczęło sypać śniegiem, to nie. – otworzyłem maila, w którym jak się okazało, znajdowała się oferta pracy, bez większych szczegółów, poza standardowym „detektyw pana kalibru sobie z tym na pewno poradzi”, oczywiście lubię komplementy, ale wolę takie, które mogę odczytać jednoznacznie, bo dwuznaczności... cóż, prowadzą tylko i wyłącznie do niespełnionych fantazji. Na końcu wiadomości, znajdował się numer telefonu, z dopiskiem, aby użyć go, kiedy się zdecyduję podjąć sprawę, bez zwracania uwagi na godzinę, wysłałem esemesem „Jestem do dyspozycji”, po czym, w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź udałem się do kuchni. Z kawą w jednej dłoni i śniadaniem w drugiej, wróciłem do gabinetu, jedząc, spojrzałem na telefon, na którym najwidoczniej, chwilę po tym, jak wyszedłem do kuchni, pojawiła się wiadomość zwrotna, „Będę za 20 minut”, ze zdziwieniem postanowiłem w końcu spojrzeć, którą to mamy godzinę. Zegar w komputerze pokazywał 5:05, znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że klient powinien zjawić się do 10 minut, bez zbędnych nerwów dopiłem kawę. Kiedy usłyszałem dzwonek, nieśpiesznie podszedłem do drzwi, by wpuścić gościa do budynku, w oczekiwaniu na jego przybycie na szóste piętro pozwoliłem sobie zapalić, głęboko się zaciągając, wpuściłem gęsty, smolisty dym wgłąb moich 29-letnich płuc, rozkoszując się drapaniem w gardle, po czym wypuściłem go nosem, tworząc wciąż dla mnie komiczny efekt smoka, dla niektórych smoki są symbolem mądrości, dla innych agresywnymi skąpcami, a dla mnie to takie śmieszne jaszczurki z legend, które uwielbiały straszyć ludzi ogniem. Rozbawiony tą myślą usłyszałem nadciągające kroki, otworzyłem drzwi tak, by klient nie mógł mnie od razu zobaczyć, w zapraszającym, acz tajemniczym geście, gdy gość przekroczył progi mojego mieszkania, delikatnie je zamknąłem, odcinając dopływ światła z korytarza, zauważalnie nim to wstrząsnęło, co dało mi powód, by uznać sprawę, z którą do mnie przyszedł za co najmniej prawdziwą, w tym biznesie nigdy nie wiadomo.  
\- Detektyw King? – rzekł napiętym głosem.  
\- Jak żyję i oddycham.  
Słysząc mój głos, odwrócił się w moją stronę, jego oczy, choć wciąż przyzwyczajające się do panującego w moim lokum mroku, widocznie się rozszerzyły, kiedy nakreślił się przed nim obraz mnie, stojącego w samych bokserkach, z papierosem w dłoni, co poradzę, nic tak nie szokuje ludzi, jak dekonstrukcja ich skostniałych norm, a zwłaszcza kiedy jest się dobrze zbudowanym, półnagim mężczyzną.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam, powinienem był się z panem umówić w dogodniejszej dla pana godzinie.  
\- Skąd, i tak nie mogłem zasnąć, chociaż przyznam, że zaskoczyłeś mnie tak nagłym przybyciem. Domyślam się, że sprawa nie cierpi zwłoki?  
\- Ja, ach, przepraszam, nerwy, mógłby pan włączyć światło, czułbym się lepiej widząc pana.  
\- Przykro mi, nie przepadam za sztucznym światłem, poza tym, przejdźmy na „ty”, jeżeli mamy ze sobą współpracować, powinniśmy pozwolić sobie na luźniejszą relację.  
\- Yhm, dobrze, niech będzie, Aaron Coady, miło mi. – powiedział nerwowo, wyciągając dłoń.  
\- Hannibal King, chociaż spodziewam się, że o tym już wiedziałeś, przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu, dobrze? – rzuciłem na zachętę, ściskając jego gładką dłoń.  
Poprosiłem Aarona, by zdjął swój płaszcz i obuwie, po czym z przedpokoju przeszliśmy do gabinetu, przechodząc, przyjrzałem mu się, poza byciem niższym ode mnie o głowę, co nie jest trudne w kontakcie z kimś, kto ma dobre 2 metry wzrostu, był zbudowany lepiej niż osoba, którą prezentował na wejściu, nerwus nie byłby dobrze zbudowany, a tu proszę, co też próbujesz ukryć panie Coady? W gabinecie zaproponowałem mu, by spoczął na kozetce, leżąc, ludzie czują się bezpieczniej, gotowi zwierzyć się z najgłębiej skrywanych sekretów, na co zawsze skrycie liczyłem, ponieważ nic tak nie ułatwia pracy detektywa, jak współpracujący klient, ja zaś pozwoliłem sobie puścić playlistę utworów jazzowych, by stworzyć ten specjalny klimat, który wszystkim kojarzy się z detektywami, po czym zasiadłem w fotelu przy kozetce, zakładając jedną nogę na drugą.  
\- A więc napijesz się czegoś, zapalisz, a może jedno i drugie? – zaproponowałem, podtykając Aaronowi paczkę papierosów pod nos, wskazując palcem na barek za kozetką.  
\- Tak, jedno i drugie brzmi bardzo dobrze, dziękuję.  
\- Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj, sam musisz zdecydować, co będziemy pić.  
Odrobinę zmieszany, Aaron sięgnął do barku, wyjmując najpierw dwie szklanki do whisky, a następnie samą butelkę, w uznaniu jego gustu, wetknąłem mu papierosa między zęby, jednocześnie podsuwając gotową zapalniczkę, z lekkim wahaniem nachylił się, po czym głęboko zaciągnął, sam również tak uczyniłem, rozlewając whisky do szklanek.  
\- Za pomyślne rozwiązanie sprawy – wzniosłem toast, stukając szklanką w szklankę Aarona. Odpowiedział mi milczącym skinięciem głowy, co uznałem za pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie wywiadu. – Pozostaje pytanie, czego dotyczy ta sprawa?  
\- To skomplikowane. – rzekł po dłuższej chwili Coady.  
\- Yhm, dobrze, pozwól więc, że podzielę się z tobą metodą, której używam w taki przypadkach, będziemy zadawać sobie pytania nawzajem, aż krok po kroku dojdziemy do sedna sprawy, co ty na to?  
\- Zaczynając od teraz?  
\- Zaczynając od teraz, pierwsze pytanie jest twoje.  
\- Dlaczego masz na sobie tylko bokserki?  
\- Ponieważ to mój dom, jeżeli nie mógłbym czuć się w nim swobodnie, nie wiem, gdzie bym mógł, przyznam się, że gdyby nie zima za oknem, najpewniej nawet ich nie miałbym na sobie, czy czujesz się z tego powodu niekomfortowo?  
Mógłbym przysiąc, że na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec, zbył jednak moje pytanie, popijając whisky, postanowiłem nie drążyć, pozwalając sobie jednak na widoczny uśmiech.  
\- Za bardzo się ośmieliłem, przepraszam. Przyznam, że zgłosiłem się do ciebie, ponieważ opinie innych, zgodnie twierdzą, że jesteś najlepszy w tym, co robisz, jesteś dyskretny i nie zostawiasz żadnych śladów. Czy jednak mogę być pewien, że jeżeli zlecę ci znalezienie czegoś, to uda ci się to znaleźć?  
\- Jeżeli dostarczysz mi wstępnych poszlak, z pewnością będę mógł od czegoś zacząć, w tym się specjalizuje, szukam rzeczy, czasem osób, chociaż wtedy łatwiej znaleźć ciało, nie szpieguję, to coś, za co ludzie nie powinni brać pieniędzy. Wcześniej pytałem, czy sprawa jest pilna, nie odpowiedziałeś, więc ponawiam pytanie.  
\- Tak, jest dość pilna, na dobrą sprawę mogę po prostu powiedzieć, o co chodzi. Na co dzień pracuję jako dyrektor miejskiego muzeum, za niedługo mieliśmy wystawić w naszej kolekcji, jeszcze do niedawna zaginioną koronę cesarza Francji, problem w tym, że została skradziona w czasie transportu pociągiem.  
\- Skąd pewność, że znajduje się w mieście?  
\- Strażnicy twierdzą, że zostali napadnięci po przybyciu do miasta, mówili, że kiedy wchodzili do wagonu, w którym znajdowała się skrzynia z koroną, zobaczyli tam grupę zamaskowanych złodziei, którzy w momencie przybycia strażników, wyciągali ze skrzyni łup, dwóch wzięło nogi za pas, podczas gdy reszta stratowała strażników.  
\- Czy strażnicy zauważyli coś szczególnego?  
\- Tak, podobno maski, które nosili, były wysadzane rubinami.  
-Czyli mam odnaleźć kogoś, kto byłby gotów poświęcić majątek na ekstrawaganckie maski?  
\- Szczerze w to wątpię, chociaż na czarnym rynku korona musi być warta fortunę, tak owe klejnoty to najpewniej zwykłe szkło, którym rabusie coś sobie rekompensują.  
\- W porządku, czyli szukam kogoś, kto wybiera ilość ponad jakość? Choć im nie ufam, muszę zapytać, czemu nie udać się z tym na policję, przetrząsnęli by miasto kawałek po kawałku, a nóż by znaleźli?  
\- A co jeżeli sami są w to zamieszani? Nie, absolutnie, tą sprawą musi się zająć pojedyncza osoba, wydajesz się najlepiej do tego przygotowany.  
\- To fakt, nie zaprzeczę. Dobrze, wezmę tę sprawę, pozostaje jeszcze kwestia zapłaty, ile, jak i kiedy?  
\- Pięć tysięcy gotówką, pokrycie wszelkich kosztów prowadzenia sprawy i moją dozgonną wdzięczność, po południu powinienem mieć gotową książeczkę czekową, wystarczy wręczyć czek z wypisaną kwotą, resztą zajmę się ja i muzeum. Bardzo panu dziękuję detektywie, ratujesz mi skórę. – powiedział Coady, wstając z kozetki.  
Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by nie zauważyć zmiany w nastawieniu Aarona, z nerwowego szybko przeszedł w stan gotowości bojowej, być może powinienem był się powstrzymać, nie mnie tego nie zrobiłem.  
\- Pozwolisz, że zapytam, skąd ta nagła zmiana nastroju? Przychodząc tutaj, miałeś duszę na ramieniu, a teraz jesteś gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby odzyskać swoją zgubę, nie bacząc na koszty, o czymś zapomniałeś mi wspomnieć?  
\- Uznałem, że udając nerwy, łatwiej zobaczę, czy potraktujesz mnie poważnie. – w tym momencie spuścił wzrok. – A poza tym, trochę się też speszyłem twoim wyglądem. Pozwolisz, że sam się odprowadzę do drzwi? – rzekł Aaron, po czym prawie wybiegł z gabinetu, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź.  
Postanowiłem, że pozwolę mu przemyśleć rozwój sytuacji na spokojnie, gdybym potrzebował dodatkowych informacji, wiedziałem, gdzie go znaleźć, poza tym i tak miałem się z nim spotkać po południu. Nie zdziwiłaby mnie również możliwość tego, że zauważył rosnące napięcie, cholera, czasami jednak lepiej coś założyć.  
***  
Następne parę godzin spędziłem na rozmyślaniu, głównie pod prysznicem, gdzie pozwoliłem każdej pojedynczej kropli pobudzić moje szare komórki. Dyrektor miejskiego muzeum oczekuje ode mnie znalezienia prawdopodobnie bezcennej korony, która została brawurowo skradziona z transportu, przez bardzo ekstrawaganckich złodziei. Takie rzeczy potrafią się dziać tylko w środku zimy, naprawdę. Po wyjściu z łazienki skierowałem się do sypialni, gdzie po wcześniejszym przeprasowaniu ubrań, postanowiłem się przyodziać. Prosty, czarny podkoszulek, fioletowa koszula, przypięta szelkami do czarnych spodni, ciepłe skarpety, wygodne buty i wierny, znoszony prochowiec. Byłem gotowy opuścić budynek, by wejść w paskudny świat na zewnątrz. Wychodząc z mieszkania, na korytarzu spotkałem moją sąsiadkę, panią Kashę Davis, ona i jej mąż, pan Davis, pracowali w pobliskim klubie, ona śpiewała, nadmienię, że bardzo dobrze, on jej akompaniował na saksofonie, czasami, kiedy zdarzało się, że byłem w pobliżu owego klubu, sprawdzałem, jak im idzie i co mnie zawsze potrafiło pozytywnie zaskoczyć, to ilość osób, które specjalnie dla nich tam przychodziło.  
\- Witam, pani Davis, jak udała się noc i gdzie też zgubił się pan Davis?  
\- Witaj słodziutki, noc jak zwykle fantastycznie, pan Davis co prawda zmęczony, uciekł trochę wcześniej do domu, ale nie powiem, żebym specjalnie narzekała, kiedy jest zmęczony, potrafi strasznie zrzędzić, znasz go. – rzuciła Kasha swoim figlarnym tonem, puszczając mi oko. – Poza tym, kiedy młodzi amanci nie widzą mojego ptysia, zostawiają większe napiwki.  
\- Pani to zawsze się potrafi ustawić, teraz niech zgadnę, szybki koktajl i do następnej nocy?  
\- Dokładnie, ponieważ co zawsze powtarzam? „Zawsze znajdzie się czas na koktajl”  
Ze śmiechem pożegnałem panią Davis, życząc jej dobrej noc, a właściwie reszty dnia, nieważne. Rozmowa z ludźmi niezwiązanymi w żaden sposób z władzą, zawsze podnosiła mnie na duchu, jest coś oczyszczającego w tym, że druga osoba nie ma większego wpływu na twoje życie. Nie napotykając nikogo po drodze, wyszedłem z budynku, wprost w objęcia zimna, a następnie skierowałem się w stronę dworca centralnego, gotów przeszukać wagon, z którego skradziono koronę. Kiedy dotarłem na dworzec, skierowałem się na zajezdnię, przemykając niezauważenie między pracownikami kolei, aż znalazłem obrabowany skład, wyróżniał się spośród innych swoim staroświeckim wyglądem, co przekonało mnie, iż muzeum musiało wpaść na pomysł, według którego nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi na starego grata, cóż, mylili się i za pomyłkę musieli srogo zapłacić. Przechodząc na początek składu, tuż za lokomotywą, wszedłem do środka, gdzie tak jak się tego spodziewałem, ujrzałem klasyczny staroświecki wystrój, z siedzeniami zbyt wygodnymi jak na współczesne standardy, oddzielone sporych rozmiarów stolikami, które pozwalały pasażerom spożywać posiłki, przygotowane przez pokładową restaurację. Krocząc z początku składu, kierując się do luku bagażowego, zobaczyłem standardowe ślady użytkowania, zabrudzone dywany, niepościelone łóżka w wagonach sypialnianych, najwidoczniej skład został odsunięty na bok najszybciej i jak najbardziej niepozornie jak się dało, Aaron faktycznie wolałby, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o kradzieży. Gdy w końcu dotarłem do luku bagażowego, moim oczom ukazało się prawdziwe pobojowisko, ze skrzyń, w których poza koroną, z pewnością przewożone jeszcze inne rzeczy, wywleczono na ziemię trociny, zamieniając wagon w stodołę. Przyglądając się skrzyniom po kolei, odkryłem, że pociąg przewoził nie tylko koronę, ale również inne starocie, etykiety informujące o starożytnych popiersiach, wazach, figurach i biżuterii znajdowały się na wiekach skrzyń, wynikało z tego, że choć korona była z pewnością najcenniejszym eksponatem, rabusie z całą pewnością wiedzieli na kogo i po co napadają, pozostało pytanie, skąd wiedzieli o przybyciu pociągu. Moje buszowanie po skrzyniach, przerwał nagły wstrząs, który zbił mnie z nóg, kiedy zebrałem się z ziemi, usłyszałem kroki dobiegające z korytarza po drugiej stronie drzwi, najciszej jak mogłem, skryłem się za jedną ze skrzyń, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Niedługo potem, do wagonu wkroczyły dwie postacie, ubrane w przylegające do ciał szare kostiumy z kapturami, skórzane napierśniki i naramienniki, a przede wszystkim maski wysadzane czerwonymi... czymkolwiek to było. Z jednej strony byłem w pułapce, z drugiej, jeżeli dobrze bym to rozegrał, mógłbym się czegoś dowiedzieć, czekałem więc w ukryciu za skrzynią, mając nadzieję, że miną mnie nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. Los musiał być po mojej stronie, gdyż wkrótce potem, faktycznie minęli mnie, przechodząc do skrzyni na końcu wagonu, wyszedłem z ukrycia, jak najwolniej podchodząc na dogodny dystans, jednak w tym momencie pociąg nagle przyspieszył, wstrząsając ponownie składem, pchając mnie na jednego z rabusiów, którego zupełnym przypadkiem udało mi się wepchnąć do skrzyni, nad którą był nachylony, co odrobinę zwiększyło moje szanse w kontakcie z drugim z nich. Widoczny w jego mowie ciała szok, pozwolił mi wymierzyć pierwszy cios, w nagłym przypływie adrenaliny uderzyłem go prosto w tors, jednak napierśnik wchłonął siłę uderzenia, rabuś, najpewniej nie chcąc ryzykować, wykonał dziwny ruch akrobatyczny i kładąc obie ręce na moich barkach, przekoziołkował nade mną, mimo lekkiego zamroczenia, po chwili chwyciłem pokrywę jednej ze skrzyń i jak najmocniej cisnąłem ją stronę zbiega, zbijając go z nóg. Szybko dopadłem go na ziemi i silnym pchnięciem jego głowy w podłoże ogłuszyłem, nie tracą ani chwili, odwróciłem się w stronę pierwszego ze zbirów, który akurat wygrzebał się ze skrzyni, z rozpędem wpadłem na niego, zakładając chwyt zapaśniczy, a następnie przybiłem go do ściany, zdejmując mu z głowy kaptur i maskę.  
\- Gdzie ukryliście łup? Jeżeli powiesz po dobroci, dopilnuję, aby twoi towarzysze się o tym nie dowiedzieli, a ciebie wypuszczę.  
\- Spierdalaj, nic ci nie powiem, „Liga Bowary” nie trzyma zdrajców przy życiu. – stęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Trzymając go w uścisku, mogłem mu się przyjrzeć, to jeszcze dzieciak, który najwyżej w tym roku miałby 20 urodziny, o ile by ich dożył, oczywiście. Wypuściłem jego rękę, przenosząc się na jego szyję, rozsuwając jego nogi moją nogą, jego puls znacznie przyspieszył, co znaczyło, że nie wszystko stracone.  
\- Znajdź mnie w „Pszczelim Ulu” – wyszeptałem mu do ucha.  
Następnie sprawnym rzutem, z powrotem wsadziłem go do skrzyni, którą od razu nakryłem, tak samo zrobiłem z tym ogłuszonym, po czym skierowałem się do ostatnich drzwi wagonu, by jak najszybciej uciec z przechwyconego pociągu. W chwili, w której sięgnąłem po klamkę, pociągiem znów wstrząsnęło, by tym razem się zatrzymać, nie potrzebując dodatkowej zachęty, wyskoczyłem z pociągu na zaśnieżone tory i pognałem w stronę cywilizacji. Kiedy dotarłem do najbliższej ulicy, zatrzymałem nadjeżdżającą taksówkę, po czym poprosiłem kierowcę, by jechał do miejskiego muzeum, a sam zapaliłem papierosa. „Liga Bowary”, hmm, brzmi jak coś ekskluzywnego, wręcz coś politycznego, a w dodatku wykorzystującego młodzież do niecnych celów, w cóż też takiego Aaron się wpakował, pomyślałem, leżąc na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, a tym bardziej, w co ja się wpakowałem? Przejeżdżając z odległych części miasta do centrum, postanowiłem lepiej rozrysować swój plan, z całą pewnością powinienem się udać do muzeum, by zdać raport z tego, czego się dowiedziałem Aaronowi, następnie będziemy musieli wspólnie pomyśleć, o tym, jak nasza dwójka poradzi sobie, ze zdecydowanie bardziej wpływowym od nas przeciwnikiem, ostatecznie jesteśmy jawnie przeciwni angażowaniu w tę sprawę jakichkolwiek służb, jestem też prawie pewny, że dzieciak będzie chciał ze mną porozmawiać, a raczej nie jest z tych głupich, którzy na strzelaninę przychodzą z nożem, może co prawda wygadać się przełożonym, a ci będą mu mogli kazać się mnie pozbyć, ale jeżeli to, co wyczułem, było prawdziwe, to powinienem być bezpieczny. Co by mi poradziła pani Davis? Czy teraz jest dobry czas na koktajl? Ponoć zawsze znajdzie się czas na koktajl.  
\- Kierowco, zabierz mnie do najbliższego baru.  
\- Się robi kierowniku. – rzucił kierowca, biorąc gwałtowny zakręt w prawo.  
Po chwili zatrzymaliśmy się w jednej z części miasta, w której wcześniej mnie nie było. Rzuciłem kierowcy pięćdziesiątkę, być może to najwyższy napiwek, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał, nie wiem, wiem za to, że przede mną stał średnio zachęcający przybytek, „Klub 96”, ale jak mus to mus, raczej mnie nie otrują. Wchodząc do środka, w nozdrza uderzył mnie smród taniego piwa i rzadko czyszczonych toalet, a uszu dobiegła cicha muzyka country, no tak przedmieścia w środku dnia, czego się mogłem spodziewać. Kiedy podszedłem do baru, zauważyłem młodego chłopaka z kręconymi, blond włosami i końską szczęką, stojącego za barem, kiedyś być może ludzie mówili mu, że wygląda jak aniołek, ale szczęka musiała stanąć na przeszkodzie szczęściu.  
\- Co podać? – zapytał chłopak, dziwnie akcentując ostatnią sylabę.  
\- Zależy, co macie.  
\- Da się zrobić prawie wszystko, co prawda Billy, właściciel, powiedział, żeby używać tylko dwóch składników, bo tak można łatwiej ciąć koszty, więc nie mamy żadnych kosztownych syropów, czy czego w tym rodzaju, ale jakoś daję rade.  
\- Widzę, że nie masz żadnych oporów, żeby tak gadać na swojego szefa?  
\- Prawie nigdy go tu nie ma, poza tym, nikt poza mną nie chciał tu pracować, bo jak klienci sobie popiją, to nie patrzą na to, co masz między nogami, i tak złapią cię za tyłek, nie żebym narzekał, dają duże napiwki. – śmiech chłopaka brzmiał jak skrzypiący metal.  
\- W porządku, wezmę Cuba Libre.  
\- Już się robi. – rzucił, po czym zniknął pod barem, by po chwili wrócić na powierzchnię z koktajlem.  
\- Wow, szybki jesteś, jak ci na imię? – zapytałem, sącząc drinka przez kolorową słomką, którą podwędziłem z baru, był zaskakująco niezły.  
\- Willam i wiem, że jestem szybki, wszyscy klienci mi to mówią. – zaskrzeczał, po czym dodatkowo chrząknął, najwidoczniej dumny z dwuznaczności swojej wypowiedzi.  
\- Jesteś zadziwiająco pewny siebie, chciałbyś może ze mną pracować?  
\- Sorki, nie jestem do wynajęcia, od kiedy ten jeden koleś odkrył, że jednak nie jestem dziewczyną, nie bierz tego do siebie, jesteś uroczy, po prostu nie chcę umrzeć czy coś.  
\- Co? Nie, nie o taką pracę mi chodzi. Jestem detektywem, co prawda do wynajęcia, ale trochę innego wynajęcia. Nie, chodziło mi o to, czy chciałbyś zostać moim asystentem, coś jak sekretarka, tylko mniej roboty papierkowej, dostaniesz własne mieszkanie i nawet będę ci płacił na czas, przynajmniej spróbuję. Co ty na to?  
\- No dobra, niech będzie, ale bez dotykania, chyba że pozwolę, jasne? W ogóle śmierdzisz fajkami, daj mi zapalniczkę.  
\- Jasne, co zechcesz, oto zapalniczka, tylko, po co ci ona?  
\- Zobaczysz. – powiedział Willam, śmiejąc się nadzwyczaj perliście.  
Tego, co zdarzyło się w ciągu następnych paru minut, długo nie zapomnę. Kiedy tylko dostał zapalniczkę w swoje ręce, Willam namoczył szmatę, którą wcześniej czyścił bar, w jakimś alkoholu, wcisnął ją w butelkę innego i wypychając mnie od niechcenia na zewnątrz, wrzucił zapalonego Mołotowa przez okno. Kiedy uciekając oddalaliśmy się, od miejsca zbrodni, usprawiedliwił się tym, jakoby Billy ubezpieczył budynek na wypadek pożaru, a że nie chciał zostawić go z niczym, ponieważ jak później się przyznał, wziął wszystkie pieniądze i inne kosztowności, podpalił budynek jako prezent pożegnalny. Ten właśnie moment uświadomił mnie, że nie ważne co się stanie, gdzie Willam, tam znajdzie się rozwiązanie, kiedy znaleźliśmy się wystarczająco daleko od baru, złapałem taksówkę i razem z nowym asystentem pognaliśmy w stronę muzeum, na spotkanie z Aaronem.  
***  
Podczas drogi do muzeum, postanowiłem wprowadzić Willama w szczegóły całej operacji, coś w podświadomości mówiło mi, że jego niezwykłe spojrzenie na świat pomoże mi samemu dojrzeć sens w tym wszystkim. Mniej więcej miałem rację, gdyż to, co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich 24 godziny, zostało podsumowane jako „A więc prawie dałeś się zabić pieprzonym ninja, jednego zmacałeś i zaprosiłeś na randkę, dobrze dla ciebie, trzeba umieć się ustawić, a to wszystko dla kawałka plastiku?”. Przeznaczenie łączy ludzi na naprawdę przedziwne sposoby. Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy przed muzeum, Willam wyciągnął garść gotówki i od niechcenia rzucił ją w stronę kierowcy, wychodząc nonszalancko z taksówki, zakładając, że dorzucił dobry napiwek, wyszedłem za nim. Kiedy weszliśmy do lobby, podszedłem do recepcjonistki, by poprosić ją o przekazanie informacji dyrektorowi, że przybyłem na umówione spotkanie, w czasie, w którym czekałem na jego przyjście, Willam kupił bilet do muzeum, twierdząc, że mogę mu wszystko później opowiedzieć, gdyż on woli się dedukować, a już zwłaszcza dlatego, że ma zostać asystentem detektywa, aczkolwiek kątem oko zauważyłem go, skradającego się za strażnikiem. Po niedługiej chwili Aaron zszedł na dół, by zaprosić mnie do swojego gabinetu, który znajdował się tuż pod recepcją, wystarczyło zjechać windą. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, przysiadł na swoim biurku i ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma oczekiwał, aż zacznę swój raport.  
\- A więc po tym, jak wyszedłeś, poszedłem odszukać skład pociągu, w którym przewożono koronę, oczywiście wiem, że mleko się już rozlało, ale na przyszłość nadmienię, iż przewożenie cennych eksponatów, powinno odbywać się w czymś mniej oczywistym niż skład z epoki, bo każdy głupi może się domyślić, że jest w nim coś cennego. Zastanawia mnie również, dlaczego uznałeś tylko i wyłącznie koronę za cenną wspomnienia, kiedy w środku przewożono również inne eksponaty.  
\- Rozumiem twoje zdenerwowanie, a więc pozwól, że się wytłumaczę. W obecnej chwili sam przyznam, że skład pociągu z epoki był nietrafionym pomysłem, ale ze względu na szczegół, o którym wspomnę później, musieliśmy z niego skorzystać. Co do pozostałego ładunku, cóż to był mój pomysł, którego celem było zmylić ewentualnych złodziei, otóż wszystko, oprócz korony, było zbiorem czarno-rynkowych podróbek, świetnie wykonanych, gdyż sam je wybierałem i właśnie w tym momencie pozwolę sobie odkryć przed tobą wcześniej wspomniany szczegół. Otóż korona została odnaleziona właśnie na czarnym rynku, ze względu na publiczny status muzeum, mamy wolny wstęp na aukcje czarno-rynkowe, i nie rzadko zdarzało się, że zlecałem kradzież, czegoś, czego nie chciałem widzieć w prywatnej kolekcji, tak było i tym razem, tyle że złodziej, którego wynająłem do tego zlecenia, połasił się na sam łup, był to ruch niewątpliwie nieodpowiedzialny z mojej strony, ale jak mówiłeś, mleko się rozlało.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że za publiczne pieniądze kradłeś dzieła sztuki, żeby ludzie mieli do nich swobodny dostęp? Muszę przyznać, że nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać. Odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie, jak to możliwe, że nie wiesz, kto ma teraz koronę, skoro wynająłeś do tego konkretną osobę?  
\- Tak, jest to powód, dla którego wymyśliłem tę całą szaradę. Otóż wynająłem osobę, która ukradła koronę, to fakt, ale nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy, dla spokoju własnego sumienia, oraz tego, żeby nikt nie mógł mnie powiązać z kradzieżami, wynajmowałem ich przez pośredników, którzy wynajmowali ich przez internet, prawie nigdy niczego o nich nie wiedziałem, ale kwoty, które płaciłem im po skoku, dotąd zapewniały ich skuteczność. Problem, który pojawił się teraz, wynika z tego, że o całym procederze musiała dowiedzieć się owa organizacja, która podstawiła swojego agenta, i w ten sposób jesteśmy tu teraz.  
\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale dlaczego nie odpuściłeś? Dobrze wiesz, że masz do czynienia z przeciwnikiem o większych wpływach, niesamowite jest, że nie próbowali cię jeszcze uciszyć na dobre, dlaczego to robisz?  
\- Inaczej bym nie potrafił, myśl, że ktoś dla prywatnej korzyści pozbawiłby ludzi okazji do poznania historii korony, nie dałby mi spać po nocach, po prostu muszę ją odzyskać.  
\- Na taką odpowiedź liczyłem, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, której się dowiedziałem, kiedy szperałem we wspomnianych wcześniej skrzyniach, cały skład ruszył, a do wagonu weszli ludzie, którzy zgodnie z twoim opisem, musieli być częścią tej szajki. Po niespecjalnie wymagającej walce jednemu z nich wymsknęło się coś o „Lidze Bowary”.  
\- „Liga Bowary”, hmm, brzmi politycznie, powiedziałbym, że nawet globalnie, wiesz coś więcej?  
\- W tej chwili nie, ale postaram się jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć, to wszystko?  
\- Tak, na razie nic lepszego nie wymyślimy. Przygotowałem twoją książeczkę czekową, wystarczy, że sprzedawca wpisze, to co sprzedał, podpiszecie się, i pójdzie z tym do banku.  
\- Dzięki Aaron. – powiedziałem, z lekkim uśmiechem odbierając książeczkę. – Jak tylko czegoś się dowiem, dam ci znać, ok?  
\- Tak, dzięki, że to dla mnie robisz, znaczy dla wolnej sztuki, przepraszam, znowu się zapomniałem.  
Bez dodatkowych pożegnań, tym razem ja odprowadziłem się do wyjścia, po raz kolejny zostawiając Aarona jego myślom, jest naprawdę trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia, w jednej chwili zakłada maskę nerwusa, w następnej wygłasza płomienne przemówienia, a teraz przemawiał przez niego zimny pragmatyk, może wcześniej to nie było napięcie, a ledwie zimna fuzja. Wracając do lobby, znalazłem Willama, czekającego na mnie, nie wydawał się nadmiernie znudzony, ale z pewnością przesiedziałem pod ziemią, dłużej niż myślałem.  
\- Jak tam muzeum, tak szybko się uwinąłeś, czy ci się szybciej znudziło? – zapytałem, kiedy schodziliśmy po schodach.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne, panie detektyw, bardzo miły strażnik odprowadził mnie po wszystkich kątach muzeum, okazało się o wiele większe, niż na pierwszy rzut oka. – rzucił z udawaną urazą.  
\- Z pewnością odkryłeś najgłębsze zakamarki, dywan był niewygodny, czy masz w zwyczaju się potykać? – odbiłem piłeczkę, wskazując na jego odrapane kolana.  
\- Nie byłoby tego, gdybyśmy podjechali do mojego mieszkania, żebym mógł się przebrać, zanim tu przyjechaliśmy.  
Faktem było, że wolałem nie wpaść na policję, kiedy byliśmy tak blisko miejsca zbrodni, ale jeżeli Willam miał być moim asystentem i do jutra nie umrzeć z wychłodzenia, powinienem mu zapewnić warunki do tego.  
\- Dobra, dostałem kieszonkowe od naszego klienta, więc możemy pójść kupić sobie coś ładnego, coś dla mnie i dla ciebie.  
\- Wiesz z czym, kojarzy mi się ta sytuacja? Z sukcesem.  
Śmiejąc się z nieprzewidywalności Willama, zawędrowaliśmy do nieodległego centrum handlowego, w którym porwał nas szał zakupowy. O ile znalezienie odpowiedniego ubioru na moje spotkanie w „Pszczelim Ulu” nie zajęło specjalnie długo, tak Willam zdecydowanie czuł się pewnie, wydając publiczne pieniądze, odwiedziliśmy każdy możliwy sklep, by ostatecznie nie kupić niczego, tylko w sklepach, do których Willam doczepił etykietę „Tam już nigdy nie kupię”. W końcu jednak, przed opuszczeniem centrum handlowego, z nowymi nabytkami, postanowiliśmy skoczyć coś zjeść.  
\- Muszę ci się z czegoś zwierzyć, to było naprawdę miłe parę godziny, ale ta księżniczka, wie, że nie jest warta księcia jak ty. – rzucił Willam, ze śmiertelną powagą w głosie.  
\- Co masz na myśli? Zaraz wracamy do mnie, wprowadzasz się obok i zaczynam pracować, nie ma czasu do stracenia.  
\- Czyli to wszystko jednak nie był pokręcony fortel, gdzie miałem uwierzyć, że jesteś szlachetnym bogaczem, który przyszedł uwolnić mnie z okowów nędzy, a tak naprawdę byłem tylko twoją osobą do towarzystwa?  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wpadłeś na, to kiedy puściłeś z dymem tamten lokal?  
\- I tak nie lubiłem Billiego, wyświadczyłem tym światu przysługę. Poza tym, przez cały ten czas nie powiedziałeś mi, jak masz na imię, to trochę dziwny model współpracy, nie sądzisz?  
\- Jesteś niereformowalny. – skontrowałem ze śmiechem. – Nazywam się Hannibal King, kiedy jest się detektywem, człowiek ma zwyczaj spodziewać się, że inni będą już to wiedzieć. Wybacz, że wprowadziłem cię w ten sposób w błąd.  
\- Nowe mieszkanie mi to wynagrodzi, w starym i tak przestałem płacić rachunki, od kiedy bachory sąsiadów zaczęły drzeć się po nocach, lepiej, żeby u ciebie to nie było problemem.  
\- Jak mówiłem, niereformowalny. Wstawaj, zbieramy się.  
Żeby zabrać się ze wszystkimi zakupami, musiałem wezwać dwie taksówki, a i tak udało się to zrobić taniej, bo Willam uparł się, że w drodze do nowego mieszkania, będzie przymierzać kupione buty, rzucił coś o tym, jakoby pierwsze wrażenie po wejściu do nowego mieszkania, miało mieć wpływ na przyszłość, postanowiłem nie wnikać. Kiedy dojechaliśmy pod budynek, w którym mieliśmy urządzić, coś na kształt biura z prawdziwego zdarzenia, poprosiłem taksówkarzy, wręczając im przy okazji spore napiwki, o pomoc we wniesieniu wszystkiego na górę, siła pieniądza, nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać. Gdy tymczasowi tragarze zostawili nabytek na naszym piętrze, jak gdyby nigdy nic, otworzyłem drzwi do pustego mieszkania, między moim a mieszkaniem państwa Davis, jak zwykle, Willam nie wykazał odrobiny zdumienia. Pozwoliłem mu się rozłożyć w nowym mieszkaniu, informując, że w przypadku jakichkolwiek pytań, może walić śmiało, a sam wróciłem do siebie, by przygotować się do późniejszego wyjścia.  
***  
Zgodnie z zaleceniami Willama, jeżeli miałem skutecznie uwieść „pieprzonego ninja”, powinienem wyeksponować przed nim swoje najlepsze atuty, tak, aby nie mogąc oderwać ode mnie wzroku, odpowiedział na każde moje pytanie, jak się okazało, w jego rozumieniu powinienem założyć, prześwitującą koszulę z kwiecistym wzorem, skórzane spodnie, skórzaną marynarkę, a do tego buty, które sam uznam za seksowne, do tego wszystkiego powinienem się również nasmarować olejkiem eterycznym, żeby pachnieć wanilią. Stwierdził, że to właśnie powinno go przyciągnąć, jako że nie miałem lepszego pomysłu, po długi prysznicu, tak też zrobiłem. Gotów wyruszyć na spotkanie z „Ligą” wyszedłem z mieszkania, wchodząc do windy, dogoniła mnie pani Kasha Davis.  
\- Witaj ponownie cukiereczku, gdzie też się wybierasz tak odstawiony, i dlaczego zaczęłam czuć wanilię?  
\- Dobry wieczór pani Davis, spotkanie biznesowe w „Pszczelim Ulu”, rozumie pani, młodzież ma swoje gusta.  
\- Oh, nie przesadzaj, nie jesteś aż tak stary, do tego ci jeszcze daleko.  
\- Dziękuję, pan Davis, jak rozumiem, tym razem wyszedł wcześniej?  
\- Dokładnie, muszę ci się przyznać, że spróbuję go dzisiaj dłużej przetrzymać, bo jeżeli ma być taki nakręcony, to ja podziękuję, miał swój czas, żeby tak szaleć.  
\- Może to coś w powietrzu, swoją drogą, zatrudniłem dziś asystenta i jeżeli to nie problem, chciałbym opłacić wynajem mieszkania naprzeciwko państwa, na najbliższy rok, mogę pani na miejscu wypisać czek.  
\- A właśnie się zastanawiałam, kto to się wprowadził obok, oczywiście, wypisuj czek, kiedy znajdę chwilę, pójdę z nim do banku.  
\- Cudowna z pani kobieta, dorzucę jeszcze coś od siebie, w ramach podziękowań.  
Wręczyłem pani Davis dwa czeki, po czym pożegnaliśmy się, i każde z nas ruszyło w swoją stronę. Niedługo później złapałem taksówkę do „Pszczelego Ula”, przy czym zacząłem się zastanawiać ile czasu minie, zanim kierowcy sami zaczną się podstawiać, by zgarnąć napiwki.  
Niedługo później dojechałem pod sam klub, w ostatnim czasie było o nim zadziwiająco głośno, biorąc pod uwagę jego niedawne powstanie. Z zewnątrz był wymalowany w złote heksagony, imitujące ul, oraz otoczony rurami, przez które w wymierzonych odstępach czasowych przepuszczano żółty neon, tworząc iluzję przelatujących pszczół. Poświęcenie sprawie na najwyższym poziomie, podszedłem do bramkarza stojącego na wejściu.  
\- Hej, komu trzeba zapłacić, by siąść na tronie?  
\- Najpierw mi, potem przekażę informację dalej, ktoś przekaże ją dalej, aż ktoś zaprowadzi cię na tron.  
Szybko wypisałem czek na dużą kwotę, po czym wręczyłem bramkarzowi, co prawda tron był bardziej symbolem próżności, który łatwo było kupić, by zaimponować mniej obeznanym znajomym, ale liczyłem, że w ten sposób uda mi się dojść tam szybciej. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy bramkarz chwycił mnie za rękę, i sam zaprowadził na tron, żadnych pośredników, czysta potęga pieniądza. Usadowiłem się w najbardziej hedonistycznej pozie, jaką potrafiłem przyjąć i czekałem na swą zdobycz. Wkrótce potem, zza tronu dobiegł mnie znajomy głos.  
\- Ładnie ci na tym starym rupieciu, ukoronować cię i można by pomyśleć, że faktycznie jesteś królem.  
\- Jeżeli wiesz, gdzie mogę jakąś znaleźć, chętnie ją przyjmę. – rzekłem, odwracając się w jego stronę.  
Wyglądał powalająco, krótkie, kręcone, hebanowe włosy, przygolone na skroniach, prosta rozpięta koszula, odsłaniająca dobrze zbudowaną, ciemną sylwetkę i czarne, opinające dokładnie to, co miały opinać spodnie. Willam jednak gówno się zna na modzie. Zaprosiłem go gestem, by usiadł mi na kolanach, co też bez większych oporów uczynił.  
\- A więc w pociągu mieliśmy małe starcie, gdzie kazałeś mi spierdalać, czy podtrzymujesz tę opinię?  
\- Zależy, co mi zaproponujesz?  
Objąłem go pod rozpiętą koszulą, wodząc palcami po jego napiętej skórze.  
\- Zaproponuje nowy początek, jak się nazywasz?  
\- Kevin, podoba mi się, to co proponujesz.  
\- Kevin, czy „Liga” wysłała cię, żebyś mnie uciszył?  
\- Nie, najpierw sam chciałem zobaczyć, czego chcesz.  
\- Wiesz, czego chcę, zdobyć koronę i zostać królem, z tobą przy moim tronie. – wyszeptałem mu do ucha, by następnie zacząć wdychać woń jego ciała, pachniał kawą i żarem.  
\- Już ci mówiłem, „Liga” nie zostawia zdrajców przy życiu, nie mogę tego zrobić.  
\- Obronię cię, już nigdy nie będziesz musiał przed nikim uciekać, już zawsze będziesz bezpieczny, czy to nie dlatego w ogóle dołączyłeś do „Ligi”?  
\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
\- Jesteś młody, obiecali ci przyszłość i szczęście, a skończyło się na wykonywaniu rozkazów, z którymi się nie zgadzasz i życiu w ciągłym zagrożeniu, nikt świadomie nie poszedłby na taki układ. Mam rację? – odwróciłem jego twarz w moją stronę.  
W ciemnych oczach zobaczyłem strach, zwątpienie, ale jednocześnie nadzieję. Nachyliłem się i połączyłem nasze usta w pocałunku. Był długi i pełen namiętności, dookoła nas grzmiała muzyka techno, i wiły się tłumy ludzi, dla nas to jednak nic nie znaczyło. Tworzyliśmy jedno.  
Kiedy po dłuższej chwili się rozdzieliliśmy, Kevin trzymał na mojej głowie onyksową koronę. Nie miało to jednak dla mnie większego znaczenia, odnalazłem coś cenniejszego.  
\- Miałeś ją cały czas?  
\- Tak, po przejęciu korony z transportu, mieliśmy ją po prostu przenieść do prywatnej kolekcji, nikt się nawet nie pofatygował, żeby nam podziękować, po prostu „Włóżcie ją na podium i podziwiajcie jej piękno”, więc zabrałem ją znowu, a teraz jest twoja.  
Faktycznie, korona była moja, mogłem z nią zrobić, co chciałem, nie żeby była najpiękniejsza, kawałki onyksu połączone srebrnym wiązaniem, ale liczył się fakt, zostałem głównym graczem. Chowając koronę bezpiecznie pod marynarką, razem z Kevinem wyszliśmy z klubu, tym razem taksówka już czekała, a w niej zacierający ręce kierowca, wieść jednak szybko się niesie wśród taksówkarzy, wsiedliśmy do środka, by udać się do domu, od teraz, naszego domu.  
Po drodze Kevin usnął mi na ramieniu, ewentualnie udawał, ale nie zważając na to, delikatnie przeniosłem go na rękach do mieszkania. Po złożeniu korony do sejfu na dowody, który stał w gabinecie, ukryty sprytnie w drugim dnie barku, postanowiłem sprawdzić, co u Willama, musiał na mnie czekać, gdyż w chwili, w której wyszedłem z mieszkania, jego drzwi uchyliły się zapraszająco, kiedy wszedłem do środka, zobaczyłem go na materacu, w otoczeniu wszystkich rzeczy, które wcześniej kupił.  
\- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten materac, jestem pewien, że go tutaj wcześniej nie był?  
\- Powinniście wymienić zamki w piwnicy, przypadkiem jeden się wyłamał.  
\- Czy to bardzo niesubtelny sposób, w jaki chcesz wyciągnąć ode mnie pieniądze na urządzenie sobie swojego nowego gniazdka?  
\- Szybko się uczysz, może jeszcze będzie z ciebie dobry detektyw. Jak randka? – zapytał, wyciągając dłoń.  
\- To nie była randka, przynajmniej nie na początku, jakoś się to tak potoczyło. – odpaliłem, paląc buraka, jednocześnie wkładając mu do ręki czek.  
\- Aha, a ja wcale nie podpieprzyłem tego materaca, bez zamiaru jego zwracania, wiesz, gdzie jest korona?  
\- To naprawdę nie tak było, po prostu musiałem mu pomóc, chyba coś między nami zaiskrzyło, a przynajmniej to rozumiem z tego, że przyniósł mi koronę. A ten materac oddasz.  
\- Jeszcze się zobaczy. No widzisz, od początku miałem rację, słuchając się mnie, odcinasz połowę problemu. Co teraz z nim zrobisz?  
\- Zajmę się nim, jest tego wart, może nawet coś z tego będzie, nigdy nie wiadomo.  
\- A co zrobisz z koroną?  
\- Oddam ją Aaronowi, od początku zależało mu tylko na niej, więc przynajmniej to mu jestem winny.  
\- Nie boisz się odwetu, bądź co bądź raczej zakosiłeś im sprzed nosa ładną sumkę.  
\- Coś mi mówi, że nie wezmą tego do siebie, powiedziałbym, że dla nich to tylko biznes.  
\- Tak długo, jak mi płacisz, rób, co chcesz, tylko pamiętaj, ode mnie, łapy precz.  
Z rękoma w górze wycofałem się z mieszkania, z powrotem do siebie, gdzie po zmyciu z siebie pozostałości olejku, wsunąłem się Kevinowi na łyżeczkę, tak oto zasnęliśmy, razem.  
***  
Następnego ranka, zjedliśmy razem śniadanie, nie odrywając od siebie wzroku, z nieznanego powodu, wciąż pachniał kawą, ale postanowiłem o to nie pytać, lubiłem ten zapach, ubierając się, zgarnąłem koronę. Wychodząc do muzeum, postanowiłem przedstawić Willam Kevinowi, jednocześnie dbając, by jeden zajął się pod moją nieobecność drugim, potrzebowałem tego dla spokoju ducha. Łapiąc kolejną taksówkę do muzeum, zastanawiałem się, czy wykorzystałem całkowity potencjał czeków, spodziewając się, że Coady mi je zabierze, skoro sprawa zbliżała się do końca, 5000 w gotówce to fakt faktem nie mało, ale cóż, do czego ich użyłem, to przysłużyło się sprawie. Po raz kolejny wspiąłem się po licznych schodach do muzealnego lobby, by kątem oka zobaczyć twarz strażnika, na której w ułamku sekundy, z pełnego uśmiechu, pojawił się pełen profesjonalizm, jak się okazuje, Willam nawiąże długotrwały kontakt z każdym, z pewnością warto go będzie trzymać przy sobie. Recepcjonistka, w chwili, w której mnie zobaczyła, połączyła się z dyrektorem, który wkrótce wyrósł spod ziemi, gestem zapraszając mnie do biura, gdzie z marszu za nim podążyłem. Tak oto, byliśmy w tej samej sytuacji co wczoraj, tylko tym razem, pożegnamy się na dobre.  
\- A więc dowiedziałeś się czegoś więcej?  
\- Nawet lepiej – wyciągnąłem koronę. – mam to, czego szukałeś.  
W tym momencie Coady całkowicie zbladł i otępiał, nie padając pod ciężarem szoku, zapewne tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jego wzroku, jak sęp, padł na koronę.  
\- Jak, gdzie, kiedy ją znalazłeś. Albo nie, nie odpowiadaj, nie chcę wiedzieć, po prostu mi ją daj, chcę zobaczyć, czy nie jest uszkodzona.  
Podchodząc do biurka, złożyłem w ręce dyrektora koronę i książeczkę czekową. Przyglądał jej się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym powtórzył proces lupą jubilerską. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, w pewien sposób lekko niepokojący, najszybciej jak mógł, złożył koronę do bezpiecznego sejfu, a następnie wyciągnął ciemną kopertę, którą mi wręczył do rąk własnych.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję detektywie King, uratował pan mój honor, honor muzeum i zwrócił kawałek bezcennej historii w ręce ludu, z dumą wręczam panu godnie zarobione pieniądze.  
\- Tak, ja też dziękuję, że mogłem pomóc, jakbym był jeszcze kiedyś potrzebny, wie pan gdzie mnie znaleźć, zatrudniłem sobie asystenta, więc to do niego bym pana skierował, ale to taki tam, szczegół, powodzenia życzę.  
Mówiąc to, wycofałem się rakiem z jego gabinetu, absolutnie nie chciałem już przebywać z tym człowiekiem w jednym pokoju, wystarczyło mi tego na najbliższych parę lat. Wychodząc z muzeum, odpaliłem papierosa, by schodząc po schodach zauważyć panią Kashę Davis, zawołałem ją i ostrożnie zbiegłem po stopniach na dół, by potowarzyszyć jej w drodze powrotnej.  
\- Wraca pani z banku?  
\- Tak, opłaciłam już wynajem mieszkania twojego asystenta, mam nadzieję, że się powoli urządza.  
\- Willam, tak, powoli się urządza, dałem mu trochę pieniędzy, więc może się teraz, w ciągu najbliższych tygodni zrobić trochę głośno od tragarzy mebli, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś to państwo przeżyją.  
\- Przeżyłam chrapanie pana Davisa, przeżyję i to mój drogi. Czy mogę założyć, że właśnie skończyłeś swoją sprawę, zawsze wtedy jesteś jakiś taki, zamyślony?  
\- Czyta pani we mnie jak w książce dla dzieci, ale tak, coś w tym jest.  
\- Nie jesteś zadowolony, z tego, jak się skończyła?  
\- Nie do końca, widzi pani, można być dobrym królem, ale i dobrym władcą, nie można być jednak i jednym, i drugim, a przyznam, że trudno się mierzyć z pomaganiem dobremu władcy, gdyż wciąż jest to pomoc komuś, kto wykorzystuje system dla nie do końca słusznych rzeczy.  
\- Mówisz dokładnie jak pan Davis, mój drogi, on też ma w zwyczaju używać porównań szachowych, nikt nie broni wygrać czarnemu królowi, ale poddani białego króla, zawsze chętniej wybiegną przed szereg.  
\- Brzmi dokładnie jak coś, co powiedziałby pan Davis, brzmi dokładnie jak on.


End file.
